The Darkness in Love with the Light
by Crystalline Maxwell
Summary: I FINISHED IT!!!! An OZ soldier named Megami is assigned to kill Duo, Duo has chosen his next OZ target and it's Megami! What does Megami's dream mean?
1. Darkness and Light meet

Megami and Duo's first encounter Hi! This is another story people who like Hilde won't like. Megami is another one of my alter egos who (In yet another parallel dimension) ticks Wufei off, glomps Quatre, gives Heero and Trowa personalities, nearly kills Relena, and is in love with Duo. But some of the things she does might not happen in this story... (A.K.A. too many ideas, not enough memory in the computer)   
Megami means goddess and that's what my boyfriend refers to me as, so it's my new name.   
Oh! And I didn't watch the whole series, so some people might not be in character. (Translation: I ran from the room when Relena was on, muted it when Wufei spoke, turned it off if they were in the same scene, etc...) Don't flame me for not liking Relena, she's too much of a pacifist for me. On with the story!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Oww... my head hurts... where am--" Megami looked around her. She was lying in a field full of black roses. "Why can't I move?" She tried to shake free of the vines and roots holding her down, she only succeeded in cutting herself and getting more tangled. A dark figure came through the mist. He carried a scythe and wore all black, a cap covered his eyes. Megami didn't move, "Who are you?"   
Silently he raised his scythe and slashed the vines she was tangled in. He turned and started to walk away. "I am Death. You are in my hands now."> 

"Megami! MEGAMI!!"   
The girl's eyes snapped open, she was in the cockpit of her Gundam, Death's Angel, and her commander was on the intercom, looking very angry.   
"Y-yes Lady Une? I'm sorry, I just--"   
"Were sleeping on the job again! You're lucky your performance in battle makes up for your LACK of performance on the station!"   
"Sorry Colonel Lady Une..."   
"SORRY won't help you in this game. Time for you to go and fight!" The transmission went out.   
Great, another weird dream. So I'm in death's hands now? Isn't every body in this war?> 

Somewhere else in space... Duo Maxwell woke up from a similar dream. Heero had kicked his chair. "What was that for, Heero?!"   
"What do you think? We're supposed to be defeating OZ, not napping."   
"God, Heero... don't you ever take a nap when you're tired?"   
Heero just glared at him and walked out. "No."   
"I thought s... You DON'T?! Heero, you don't take naps when you're worn out?"   
Heero turned, "I'll sleep after the war."   
"...You need a personality, Heero..." Duo said as he got into his Gundam, Deathscythe. "Lesse here...I'm up to the final level of pilot at OZ, and the last one is... Gundam: Death's Angel. Pilot name: Megami. Age: Fifteen. Height: 168 cm. Bust size...?! What's that data for? I'll ask Heero." Duo turned the intercom on, "Hey, Heero... I don't think I've got real data... What do you have?"   
Blushing slightly, Heero looked at Duo, "I downloaded all of Oz's files you asked for. There shouldn't be any problem with your information."   
Duo looked from the data to Heero, "Um... Heero? Why do I need to know her bust size?"   
Heero's eyes widened, "Don't know. Just skip that part. And all the other parts like it."   
"Okay..." Duo continued scrolling through the information, "Hair: Red-gold. Eyes: Blue-Green... 'Click for pictures' eh? Okay... Let it load, you'd think a super machine would get a lousy picture up... Oy! ...Heero... You gotta look at this... It's unbelievable!" The picture was huge. Nearly life- size, and it was of Megami, clutching a shirt in front of her chest, blushing and shouting at the photographer. Her waste length hair was tied back and she was only wearing a bra and boxers. Heero's voice stopped Duo's drooling, "Duo, war time. Get off your butt and get ready to fight."   
Duo saved the picture in his files and got ready to fight the Death's Angel. Conveniently forgetting that the pilot was the girl in the picture. 

"All systems go. Anti-Hyper Jammers activated. Target: Deathscythe." After zooming around space in search of the second Gundam, Megami saw it... right before it pinned her mecha to the side of a colony. A transmission came through, but the visual was almost non existent.   
All Megami could see was a black and peach-ish blob, speaking familiar words, "I am Death, your life is in my hands now. Do you surrender?"   
Megami grimaced, "Say... that to my face... 'Death!'"   
"Alright. Brace yourself." With that, Duo took his scythe and slammed the pole bottom-first into the back of Death's Angel. He walked through a small corridor he had added in case this sort of thing happened and crossed into Megami's Gundam. When he got there his eyes bugged out. There was a girl, unconscious, strapped to a chair... and it was the same girl that was in the picture! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Like it? Don't like it? Review me! Chapter 2 is on the way! Yes I did make up the corridor in the arm and pole of Deathscythe. Will Duo kill Megami? (NO! He can't kill me! Can he?) Which one is the bad guy? Why were there pictures of Megami in her underwear? WILL MY STORY MAKE ANY SENSE?!?!?! 


	2. Inside Deathscythe

Inside Deathscythe Okay, here's the VERY short part 2! Why IS Duo being so darn nice to Megami? Read to find out! Oh, and there is one swear word; Dammit. I couldn't avoid it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Megami stirred. Her arms were tied behind her back and her neck hurt. A lot. "Unnn... Where am I? ...Oh! What the?! Why won't my arms move?!"   
Duo came over and stuffed a wad of cloth in her mouth, "Would ya please be quiet? I'm trying to find a way for you to get a safe place to stay and you're screaming an' shouting so I can't work."   
Megami glared at him, Damn you, 'Death!' You caught me off guard! I can't believe it!>   
Duo smiled sweetly, "You don't look too happy. D' ya want me to take that gag out?"   
Another death glare from Megami.   
"Here, let me get that for you, Meg." Duo pulled the gag from her mouth.   
"...What did you just call me...?" She said, shaking with anger.   
"Meg."   
"Don't call me that, you!!" She pushed her face almost against his, "You're my enemy. And even if you're remotely kind to me, we're still enemies. And I will kill you, someday."   
Duo laughed, almost hysterically, "You sound like Heero. And with that glare," He wiped her hair from her eyes, "You look a lot less cute them when you were asleep."   
She blushed slightly, "What? Why are you being so nice to me?! We're enemies!"   
He sat in his chair, "Sister Helen said I should be nice to girls. And, unless you plan to prove otherwise, I'm gonna have to assume that you're a girl."   
"How did you know my name?" Megami hissed through clenched teeth.   
"I downloaded OZ's files on you. I don't think you's like to know some of the stuff they've got about you."   
Her eyes widened, "They put that up there?"   
"No idea where they got that information, or the picture. Heero just downloaded it for me."   
Megami turned away and sulked. Great, the guys weren't kidding when they said they'd submit it to the Colonel.> After a few minutes her stomach growled. Oops, I didn't have breakfast today. If I get out of this mess I'll never sleep through morning rations again!>   
The Gundam began to rock wildly, and she felt the ropes loosen, some sharp metal object had fallen and cut part of her bindings. Megami wriggled until the ropes were off of her and got up. Almost silently she got up with a piece of the rope and walked toward Duo. Another jolt from the outside. Duo cursed. "...Dammit, the gravity's been switched off!" And it had, Megami floated above Duo's head with the rope, smirking. Death dies too. I already died once, and I'm not gonna do it again...> Just then the gravity kicked back in, and Megami fell into Duo's arms!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
What in the WORLD does Megami mean, "I already died once"??? Why was Duo so nice to her? It wasn't just because Sister Helen told him to, if that's what you're thinking! Will Megami ever learn Duo's name? DOES IT MAKE ANY SENSE YET?!?!?! Who is the Darkness and who is the Light?? Remember to R+R, part 3 is on the way! 


	3. Megami gets a burn...

Megami gets a burn... Hi! This is another short part! I don't know if I'll make a part longer than 2 pages! Oh well, remember to R+R!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"...Aren't you supposed to be tied up...?" Duo asked, dumbfounded.   
Megami didn't move. She was blushing furiously, That worked wonderfully, Megami! You landed on his lap!>   
Duo shook her, "Hello, d'you hear me?"   
Megami closed her eyes, He's going to kill me now. I can't stop him.> A voice inside of her told her differently, You aren't being injured, are you? He won't hurt you. He's too nice.>   
Duo sighed, "If you're not gonna talk to me you might as well get off my lap."   
Megami tried to get up, her arms folded back on themselves and she fell back onto his lap. "I can't move, or I would."   
Duo shook his head and lifted her up so she could get her feet on the ground. She stood weakly for a moment, then fell back onto him. "You have no balance." He said as she tried to get up again, she failed three more times before giving up and flopping onto him again. Duo smiled, at least she's quieter now.>   
A message flashed across the screen. It was Wufei, "Maxwell! Winner got hurt and we all have to go back to the Peace Million and wait for him to recover. What's that THING on your lap?"   
Megami tried to get up again to face Wufei and hit her head on the armrest. "Thing? Say that to my face--"   
Duo's hand clamped down on her mouth. "This is Megami... I found her, sort of..."   
"Death, stop sugar-coating! I'm your enemy and if I could I'd kill you right now!!"   
Wufei coked an eyebrow, "'Death?' Maxwell, what is that onna talking about?"   
"I don't think she knows my name. And she is my enemy but I can't kill a GIRL..."   
"WHY NOT?! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M INFERIOR TO YOU!!" Megami shouted.   
"Yes onna, you are inferior to even MAXWELL. All onnas are weak and cannot compare to men and shouldn't fight because of their weakness!!..." Wufei continued his rant... "Only the strong survive in a war, and women are WEAK!!!..." Megami and Duo sat there and blinked. Another shockwave hit the mecha. Megami grabbed at Duo to stop herself from falling onto the cold floor. Duo grabbed her around the waist and held her tightly.   
Wufei pretended not to notice that the ship was rocking, "That's odd, Maxwell, you don't LOOK like enemies..." Laughing Wufei turned the transmission off.   
Within a minute Lady Une called, "Unit 02, surrender. Your ship is surrounded... MEGAMI?! May I ask what you're doing in that Gundam Pilot's ARMS??"   
Megami tried to jump to attention, and fell onto her butt. "Colonel L-Lady Une! I--"   
"Fraternizing with the enemy is forbidden. You have committed a high treason. I'm sorry, but you are no longer a member of OZ."   
"Colonel Lady--!" Megami shouted from the floor as the transmission ended. She started to cry, "This... is just... so unfair... NOW what... can I do with my life...?" Megami turned suddenly, her tears had turned from sadness to blind rage, "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, DEATH!! IF YOU HAD JUST KILLED ME THIS WOULDN'T BE AN ISSUE!! IT'S NOT LIKE IT'D HURT ANY MORE THAN THE LAST TIME!!"   
Duo blinked, Why does she want me to kill her? And what last time?> "What 'last time?'"   
"The last time I DIED!!" She shouted, still crying uncontrollably.   
Duo set the Gundam on auto pilot and sat on the ground next to Megami. He put his arm around her shoulders and whispered, "I don't know what you're talking about. Tell me, please."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
OOOOKKKKK! I still don't know if Duo's in character!!!! SOMEONE TELL ME IF HE'S IN CHARACTER!!! What about Une? And Wufei? WHEN WILL MEGAMI LEARN DUO'S NAME?? Will she ever learn his name? And what the heck is Megami talking about??? R+R!! 


	4. To heal an Angel

To heal an Angel... Ok, you know the drill, R+R. Megami swears. Be warned. The next chapter might not come out for a while. No net connection at camp. Oh, and Quatre is the Angel.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"When I was... ten..." Megami sobbed brokenly, "I went t-to... the Alliance's base... And I got c- caught in a huge... explosion... I-I died and... I came back to life..."   
Duo hugged her tighter, "How did you come back to life?"   
Megami's shoulders shook with each sob. "I-I... can't tell you that..."   
Duo shook his head and picked up a strip of cloth, he dried Megami's eyes. Megami looked at him with her eyes wide open, full of tears, pain, and unspoken words. Don't let him ask anything else, please Kami-sama... don't let him ask me more.> She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "...This doesn't change anything..." She whispered as she fell asleep. 

"MAXWELL!! What took you so long? You're two hours late! AND WHY IS THAT ONNA STILL HOLDING ON TO YOU?!?!"   
"...Will you shut up? I can't walk so he's helping me! THAT'S ALL!!" Megami shouted at Wufei, blushing slightly.   
"Duo, Dr. G wants you to call him after dinner."   
"Okay Heero. How's Quatre?"   
"He's fine. But it looks like he won't be able to pilot Sandrock for a while. What's she doing here? Didn't you kill her?"   
"Long story. Lets just say she might stay here for a little bit."   
"Can one of you get my Gundam? I need to get something out of it."   
Trowa nodded and went to his Gundam and took off.   
"What do you need from it?" Heero asked, with his hand on his gun just in case she tried anything.   
"I have a medicine that is supposed to be able to heal anything. Maybe it can get my legs working again or heal this 'Quatre' person."   
Heero grunted and took his hand away from his gun. "Follow me. Duo, you need to see what happened to Quatre."   
Duo shrugged and followed with Megami. They made their way to a room with a blond boy lying on a bed, with a huge bandage over his arm and across his head. He was unconscious.   
Megami put her hand on his head and sighed, "The poor little guy. He needs the potion way more than me..." ...Not that I need it at all, I just need some time alone so I can heal myself.> She thought inwardly. 

During the next three hours they ate lunch, Megami almost killed Wufei, and Trowa brought her Gundam to her. Duo took her to the room Quatre was in then left. Megami closed the curtains. She looked sadly at the fifteen year old blonde, "Poor guy, you need this potion right now, but if you see me transform I'll never hear the end of it." Megami took the vile and opened Quatre's mouth. She poured the liquid in. Not waiting to see if it worked she threw herself into her magic. 

In an hour she came out of the tiny room and went to find Duo. "Hey, Death, that Quatre guy's going to be alright. He's sleeping right now so tell the other guys to keep away from his room."   
"Megami, you're walking again!" He hugged her, "Wow, that potion must be really powerful!"   
"Y-yeah... Hey, is Death your real name?"   
"No, my real name is Duo Maxwell. But in battle I go by Death."   
Heero walked up and Duo immediately let Megami go. "Megami, you've got something in your hair." He pulled a golden feather from behind her head, "Where might you have gotten this?"   
"I... I don't know." Megami said, panicking.   
"Really? There are no birds in space, especially not GOLD birds."   
"Er... I..." Megami started, backing away from Heero.   
"God, Heero! Be nicer to Megami! She hasn't done anything except be a member of OZ."   
"And that's not bad? Duo, do you like her or something? She worked for OZ, she might try to double cross us. So STOP protecting her!"   
"Megami won't do that! Right, Megami?" Duo turned, but Megami was nowhere to be seen. Her footsteps echoed down the hall. "Megami? Come back!" 

"I'll never get their trust. OZ was hard enough, but that Heero might be trouble for me..."   
"Megami, I brought you dinner." Duo said, handing her a tray and sitting down next to her.   
"Thanks Duo. What's Heero's problem? Does he not like girls? Or is that Wufei?"   
"Wufei doesn't like girls. Heero doesn't trust ANYBODY. Not even me, really. So don't worry about him. He'll get used to you."   
"I hope so. I can't believe I'm so tired..." She rested her head on his shoulder, I guess I used too much power in keeping Quatre from seeing me...> "...And in transforming..."   
"Hm? Transforming into what, Megami?"   
"...Nothing, Duo... nothing..."   
Wufei crept behind the two and fastened a pair of handcuffs around their wrists, then he ran off.   
Megami and Duo heard Wufei's retreating footsteps and jumped up, their hands banged together. "What in seven hells?!" Megami shouted, looking at her wrist.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Ok, Wufei was NOT in character. I know that. But was Heero? What is Megami talking about? What 'transformation'? Where did that feather come from? Will I ever finish this? Do they like eachother? 


	5. New Assignment

New Assignment Okays. Not much left to say. Another week left before I even get to START of part 6. Wufei is not in character. Wufei is stupid cupid in this. If I'm lucky I won't have to kill him. Remember to R+R!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Wufei!" Duo shouted, running down the hall with Megami trailing behind him, "Come back! What was that for?!"   
"Give us the key, you!" Megami screamed as Duo pulled her through the corridors of the ship.   
"Duo," Heero said, stopping him, "You have a call to make, remember?"   
"But... I need to kill Wufei..." Megami whined.   
"You can do that, Duo has a call to make." Heero said as he pulled Duo into the room, "Megami, I thought you were killing Wufei."   
"I'm kinda attached to Duo." She said, holding up her arm.   
"Oh, well you'll just have to stay with him then."   
"You seem really calm about this, Heero! What if..." Duo leaned toward Heero and whispered, "What if I have to go to the bathroom?"   
"I heard that, Duo."   
"Megami! How did you hear it? I was whispering!"   
"Uh... let me think... When you put your hand up, my hand went with it." Megami said, making the same motion with her hand.   
"Oh..." Duo blushed, "I forgot."   
"Okay Duo. Phone call. Now." Heero pushed Duo (and Megami) in front of the screen.   
Duo pushed the on button and looked up into the face of Professor G, "Hi Prof. What d'you need?"   
Professor G looked down on Duo, "You need to go to the Alliance's base and get their plans for a new weapon type. And you need to do it quickly! There's no time to waste!"   
"...But Professor, there's this little problem..."   
"What kind of problem, Duo?"   
Megami was pulled out of the shadows, "This kind." Duo said, pointing.   
"Hi! I am a problem." Megami said, "You might want to send someone else."   
"This is a stealth operation, which is..."   
"...My specialty. Sorry Megami, but he's right. Heero hacks into computers, Wufei fights hand to hand, Quatre hates to fight, and Trowa..." He trailed off, "...What is Trowa's specialty? Oh yeah! He specializes in ammunition and firearms. So we have to do it."   
"Joy to my life." Megami said sarcastically. I can break the cuffs but... then Duo would know for sure that I'm not really a human.> 

That night they left on their mission. Duo was a little worried about Megami's safety. But then her remembered that she was a pilot at least as good as he was. Megami, however, was more worried about other things. She had something she had to keep from Duo. And her life depended on it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
OKAYS!!!! MEGAMI IS BEING REALLY VAGUE!!! Was I right about the specialties of the pilots? What eles is going to happen? Who is the darkness and who is the light? (I will ast thins until someone answers me) R+R!!! 


	6. Running Goddess

Running Goddess OK! Back from camp and I just finished part 6!! Megami swore again! 'Damn' she said! Part 7 is in the works!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Hey, Megami...?"   
"Yes, Duo? What is it?" Megami whispered.   
"I'm really sorry about Wufei. He's just..."   
"...A butt head? I've noticed. Duo, let's just get this over with so we can get these cuffs off, okay? I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood for fun and games." Megami said in a curt voice, similar to the one she used when she was with OZ.   
"...Sure..." Duo replied, turning away, Wonder what's with her?>   
I'm way too close to the moon. Why did this base have to be here?! If I'm not lucky Duo will see me in my other form. I can't have that.>   
They retrieved the plans in total silence. Megami worrying about her transformation, and Duo trying not to think of anything to do with water.   
In a matter of minutes Duo tripped and fell with a; "Wak!" bringing Megami to the floor with him.   
Megami landed on top of him, "Sssh! Do you want them to hear us? ...Duo? What's wrong?"   
Duo wasn't moving. Megami checked his pulse, it was steady. She checked his breathing by holding her hand over his face, she couldn't tell. Oh for heaven's sake! Do I really have to do this?> Blushing, she leaned over him so that her face was inches from his. She felt his breath blowing against her skin, Whew! He's alive. But how am I supposed to wake him up?>   
Footsteps echoed through the almost empty halls as Megami carried Duo on her back, Okay... I'm lost now. I wish Duo'd wake up so we can go through the air ducts...> A gunshot sounded behind her, Shit! I think I'm gonna have to transform soon!>   
"Stop there, you! Get back here or I'll shoot!"   
"Stuff it! I've got better things to do than sit around and get shot at by amateurs like YOU!" Megami shouted jumping over two other soldiers heads and transferring Duo from her back and into her arms. ...I don't think I can keep it down much longer... but what if Duo wakes up when I'm in my other form?> Two more shots sounded, one going by her head and the other skimming her shoulder. No choice left, that could've hit Duo.> Megami closed her eyes, Dissolve, dissolve, and break the bonds... Gods of light and night... return me to my real form!>   
Still clinging to Duo Megami floated in the air in a cascade of light. Wings of liquid gold flew from her back and a star appeared on her forehead. Her OZ uniform faded and became a robe of stars and moonlight and her earrings took the form of water droplets. Most of the soldiers dropped their guns, those who kept them in their hands started firing at the fleeing goddess. I'm getting tired... must get to Deathscythe...> Megami shook her head I will NOT pass out! I will not let Duo get hurt! No!> She turned to the few soldiers still following her, "Will you fools just give up?! Don't make me hurt you." They responded by throwing a grenade at her. "O-kay! BE that way! Turn galaxy, planets, and wheel of time! ATTACK!!" She pointed one hand at the men, "See ya!" With that their lives were all ended in a mere millisecond.   
There! The Deathscythe!> Megami looked sadly at Duo's face, You poor thing... I can't believe I got you into something like this... huh?> Megami pulled a pin from Duo's neck, Is this how you were knocked out?> She floated into the cockpit and pushed the auto pilot button and set a course for Peace Million. Laying Duo's head on her lap she slumped back against the wall, falling asleep instantly. 

A little girl snuck through the halls of the Alliance's lunar base. "I wonder where mommy is... she has to be here somewhere... maybe she's in this room..." The little ten year old entered a round room full of computers and other machinery. In the center there was a giant glowing tube with a beautiful woman suspended in it. "...Is that you, mama? No... you don't have hair that long... are you someone else's mama?" The woman made no reply. Suddenly two men rounded the corner carrying guns. The next few moments flashed quickly by. Gunshots being fired, explosions, liquid from the tube cascading over the girl along with glass shards, a searing pain... Blackness. And cold.> 

"Ugh!"Megami said, sitting up and shivering. "What...?" She looked down, Duo was still in her lap and she was back in her mortal form. "That memory... why does it keep coming back...?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
CLIFFHANGER!!! What am I thinking when I write this stuff?! (Well it's 11:46pm so I don't think I'm gonna make much sense! LONGER THAN THE OTHER ONES!!! I KEPT WRITING!!!   
WOO HOO! Remember to R+R! 


	7. Trust and Tears

Trust and Tears Hi! THE END IS NEAR! THE END IS NEAR! Of the story that is!! Remember to R+R!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Ugh... Wha? Duo...?" Megami said, sitting up in a stark white bed. She looked around, she was back on Peace Million and Duo was sound asleep with his head next to her lap. Megami smiled, He looks so angelic... it's hard to believe that he's 'Death'.> Without realizing that she'd moved Megami found herself stroking his hair. In a few minutes he woke up. Megami pulled her hand back quickly.   
"...Megami...? Megami! Did we get the plans? What happened? Why is the back of your uniform ripped? Are we prisoners?"   
Megami smiled at the slight idiot, "One question at a time. We are not prisoners, we got the plans, and you were knocked out and I had to carry you until we were in Deathscythe."   
"So how did your uniform get those rips in it? And where did that golden feather come from?"   
"I..." Megami avoided Duo's eyes, "...I don't know how I got the rips, or the feathers..." Megami turned suddenly. She could see Heero's silhouette, watching. Watching her again. 

After Wufei had taken the handcuffs off and dinner was served Heero had called a Gundam pilot's meeting. He had not invited Megami.   
"...I ran some tests on Megami's blood, she isn't human. Or, she isn't completely human."   
"What do you expect us to do about that, Yuy?"   
"I'm not sure. But I don't think we should trust her too much. So all of you need to be wary of her for now, until I find out more about her."   
"Heero, why don't you trust her?" Quatre asked.   
"I have a feeling, that's all. I can't explain it, I just don't trust her. Duo, this is especially for you."   
"What're you saying, Heero? I should act like I don't trust her and just... act like you?"   
"No, I'm saying you should keep your mouth shut more often. You have a habit of talking too much."   
"Why can't you trust ANYBODY?!" Duo shouted.   
"Trusting someone too much leads to complications and problems. Problems lead to obstructions and obstructions must be eliminated. It's very simple."   
"I think the problem is you don't trust yourself."   
Everyone turned. Megami was framed in the door, "If you can't trust yourself you can't trust others. And if you can't trust you can't have friends. I think you'll be very alone in life, Heero Yuy."   
Heero whipped out his gun but didn't point it directly at Megami. "How long were you there?"   
"Long enough to know you aren't planning to trust me. So I'll have to leave in a while. That way you five don't get divided." She turned on her heel and walked off. Duo leapt up and ran out after her before Heero could stop him. He rounded the first corner and found that she was gone. A golden feather fell to the ground in front of him.   
Heero and the others emerged from the meeting room, Heero picked up the feather and studied it. I think I know what's going on. All I have to do now is check security...> Silently Heero walked to the lab. 

...> Megami sat in her room looking out the window at Earth. She sighed. "I don't have anywhere to go... L5's gone, I've been to L1 through L4 already. I can't go back to OZ so I guess I'll have to go back to Earth. But..." Megami felt hot tears trickle down the sides of her face. "What the? Why am I crying? There's never been anything holding me back before... what is the matter with me?!" Once again she felt her body urging her to transform. This time she didn't hold back. She lay on the floor of her room crying. Her now ice-blue wings askew, limply covering her shaking body. If someone had looked in they would have seen an angel lying in a strip of moonlight. 

*Click click click*   
"Got it." Heero said, smiling thinly, as he downloaded the video file of the sick bay when Quatre was unconscious. What he saw shocked him. Megami had transformed and poured golden fire all over her leg and torso. And then fallen asleep. Heero fast forwarded the tape about an hour and saw her get up slowly then walk out.   
Heero sat there for a few minutes pondering what he saw on the tape. So Megami isn't human.> An idea came to Heero, I think I need to check her bio...> He set to work immediately. 

After an hour of uncontrollable crying Megami had decided to leave before dawn. Praying with all her heart that she wouldn't run into Duo. I couldn't leave if I did,> she thought If I tell him why I'm leaving he'd stop me. And he wouldn't have to do anything but look at me.>   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Ok! There's only 1-3 more chapters to go! (I think... I still haven't written them. =P) R+R!! 


	8. We Will Cry no More

This is it! The end of 'The Darkness in Love with the Light' And... I still haven't been told who YOU readers think is the darkness and who is the light!! Don't worry, my writing groove is still on. I'll just have to write another story!! =)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She isn't here?> Heero thought as he looked around Megami's baron room. Where could she be? ...Not Duo's room, that's for sure. The Gundam hanger maybe? That sounds about right.> 

"...Preparations ready. All systems go. Lift off in ten... nine... eight... seven... six..." Megami's thoughts drifted, Here I go. I can still turn back... What are you thinking, Megami?! I don't need to turn back for anything... nope! Not even for...>   
"Megami! Megami, wait!"   
Duo?!> Megami thought, turning around expecting to see Duo. Instead she saw Heero floating up toward her Gundam, "Oh, Heero." She said, her face fell, "I thought it was..."   
"Duo? I think he's too busy thinking about your little note to come out here."   
"My note? How did he get it?"   
"I gave it to him. It was in the middle of your room and I thought he'd like to read it."   
Megami looked at Heero, "Did you read it?"   
"I read part of it. The part where you told us that you were really sorry about imposing on us and you wished you could say goodbye in person and that you liked all of us, even Wufei and me. You said you were sure you'd have liked Trowa if you had spoken to him more. And you said you were glad that Quatre had gotten better and then you said something about Duo... do you remember what that was?"   
"I... I said I'd miss him most of all... and I..." Megami choked back tears, "...I don't want to talk about this anymore, Heero!"   
"You'd like to have met him under other circumstances so that you two might have been able to become better friends than you are now. And... you were hoping to eventually become more than friends."   
"I never said that!" Megami said, jumping up, "I never said that in my letter!"   
"But you thought it." Heero said with a slight smirk, "You meant it."   
"No I didn't. I... I didn't, Heero." Megami shook her head, "Nope, I didn't."   
"Are you trying to convince yourself of that? Or are you trying to convince me?"   
"I..." Megami sat back down and looked around the cockpit, "I... I don't know... I don't know..." She trailed off. Her shaking hand grasped a locket around her neck, "I don't..."   
Heero turned and went down to the dock, "Well, Megami, it's up to you! I can't make your decisions for you!" He left.   
"...I ...NO!" Megami shouted. "I don't know what I'm thinking. Now to just go to Earth and start over!" Pasting a false smile on her face she flew off toward Earth. 

Half way there she stopped. What am I doing now? Why did I just stop? I'm half way there! But... Duo...> Megami opened her locket. Now, most people would expect pictures of friends or family inside, but instead there was a shining blue disk. Megami looked at it frowning, "Okay All Mighty One, you've been trying to call me, but I've been a little... busy."   
"So I've seen! Turning completely human... never thinking about the fact that the things happening to you were PLANNED! BY THE OTHER GODS AND GODDESSES! Megami Kawai, you were losing your powers locked up in that OZ facility! We had to pull you out of there!"   
"Is that why you got me mixed up in all this? Were you toying with Duo?!" Megami shouted, getting extremely angry, "Were you?!"   
"No. He was just supposed to get you out of OZ, but it seems Shinigami wanted his mortal self to have a goddess for a mate."   
"MATE?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! DUO AND I CAN'T MATE!!!"   
"We didn't say you had to." The King of the gods signed off.   
"...Duo..." Megami murmured, "What are you thinking about now...?" Megami closed her eyes and began crying again. Her hands flew over the controls, and, without her realizing, she soon found herself back in the hanger of Peace Million. "Where...?"   
"Oh, Megami, if you're looking for Duo he's in his room still. I think he's crying." Heero said, looking up from his work on Wingzero.   
"Thanks, Heero!" Megami said, running straight toward the wing where Duo slept. Midway she was stopped by Wufei, for only a second. She bowled him over in her flight down the hall.   
Wufei fell flat, What's this?> He thought, looking at some red liquid in his hand, Blood? Why is my nose bleeding?> 

"Duo!" Megami shouted as she threw open the door to his room, "Duo~!"   
"...Huh? Me-Megami? Y-your okay!"   
Megami threw her arms around him, "Duo! Oh my god... I'm so sorry! I..." She gasped, Duo had put his arms around her too.   
"Megami... I... I thought you'd..."   
"Left?" Megami looked up into his eyes, "I was going to but, I just decided there was something more important to me than keeping my identity secret. YOU."   
Duo blushed, "Megami..." He said, pulling her closer, "I..."   
"Not another word." Megami said, placing her finger on his lips, "I'm going to stay here for a while. And you have plenty of time to tell me anything you want." 

We were walking in the darkness   
We never bothered to look   
When we saw each other's faces   
The darkness turned to light   
But our hearts were still in shadows   
To disperse in coming nights 

THE END   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Okay, that's the end of this part. I won't write this 'saga' in order, by the way. I will write it as it comes to me. Next story might be when Hildy and I meet or the saddest thing I've written. (I have both in the works =P) 

Things to come:   
Duo: "Megami, I want to ask you something really important..."   
Heero: "Relena, I've found someone else..."   
Kiseki: "Can I kill Wufei yet?"   
Megami: "Sister, I wish you'd stop trying to kill me."   
Wufei: "Um... Megami...?" 

OH! I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS PART!!!!   
All Gundam Caracters and mechas are not owned by me. Megami is my character (Duo is her man) and Megami's Gundam is my creation. Kiseki is my friend's character. And if you try to sue me you won't get a penny, my mom works for a patent law firm and I have no money. 


End file.
